Howl of Cerberus
by Undisciplined Conscience
Summary: Tsukune comes to the academy as a changed man. Older, wiser and stronger. His secret? He is not who he says he is. His true name is feared in another world by many. His eyes filled with crimson and pain. Watch him take the Monster Academy by storm.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Final Fantasy VII or Rosario + Vampire. 'Nor anything else that I shall use in here. The only thing I rightfully own is the fic itself, my own writing, and any ORIGINAL idea that I come up with.**

**Summary: Tsukune comes to the academy as a changed man. Older, wiser, and stronger. His secret? He is not who he says he is. His true name is feared in another world by many. His eyes filled with crimson and pain. Watch him take the monster world and the Academy by storm. Tsukune X Harem. Tsukune Centric**

**Howl of Cerberus**

**Aono to Cat **

On the route to a certain Academy, a tall man with a mysterious aura was walking down the path. The man in question had extremely pale skin, so pale that it could be compared to a white washed wall. Long black silky hair that draped down to the mid section of his back. The clothes he wore could be called 'weird' at first glance. A red cloak draping over his shoulders with a thin black hard suit underneath.

The ground crunched underneath his large golden metal boots, another thing that was unusual about him. All of this though was nothing compared to the weirdness of the crimson and calm eyes that peaked over the collar of the cloak.

"Hey there! Are you a new teacher?"

The man glanced up, seeing a woman standing by a set of gates. The woman was rather pretty with her short hair and glasses. The thing that caught his attention though was the fact that the woman had cat ears peaking from her head.

He walked up along side her and gave her a blank look. The woman smiled and then stopped, looking him over. You could almost see the look of lust that flashed over her face as her eyes trailed over his body.

The woman blinked before flushing red, shaking her head "Oh, I apologize. My name is Nekonome Shizuka. Mr...?" she trailed off as she looked at him once more. The man perked an eyebrow at that before sighing. He gave her a small look, then brought up his hand out of his cloak.

"Tsukune Aono. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Shizuka."

Nekonome gaped. His voice was one of things that took her off guard. It was blank, emotionless, and almost made her shiver. It was like an empty void, yet you could hear the power that was held deep within. Either way, this was nothing compared to the hand that he brought up to shake.

Tsukune's hand was a claw. A fierce golden metal claw that looked like it could rip apart flesh with just a jolt of speed. Her hand limply came up and grasped it. Sheer will alone kept her running for the hills. Everything in her blood was screaming at her to get away from this man. Even in a school of monsters, he just wasn't normal. Attractive? Yes. Normal? No.

Crimson eyes stared at her. Tsukune pulled his arm away and glanced forward, looking at the large building before them. Nekonome gave a brief hidden sigh of relief. He would of noticed this, but luckily for her the dark and blank aura of the area had caught his eye. It seemed he had gotten the right place.

"Tell me, Miss Shizuka, which way is it to the student dorms?"

She blinked. He was a student then?

"Erm, you're a new student, Mr Aono?"

Tsukune gave a brief nod.

"Transfer to be exact."

"Oh?" That was a shocker. Transfers were rather rare.

"Yes, I had a few, how shall we say, problems back at my old school..." Tsukune trailed off. Who was he kidding. He gave half the guys back in that school harsh wounds, and made them scared of him to the point of insanity. Hell, one of 'em even transferred out of the school just to escape his wrath. That was not to say he was a bully. Oh no, it was the exact opposite. Most of the fights he had gotten into was down to said guys. He just liked to end it was all.

Nekonome didn't like the sound of that, but said nothing. She gave a deep sigh and rubbed her head, feeling her ears twitch in annoyance. This guy was too much of a puzzle in her eyes. In the end, she was a teacher, and he was a student. Thus she had a job to do.

"Mr Aono, seeing as you are a transfer I think you already have you dorm key, correct?"

Tsukune, once more, gave a nod. He could tell that the woman in front him didn't seem to enjoy his company. Not that he minded really. He was rather used to it to tell you the truth. Though his eyes could see that she was attracted to him, the aura of alert that she gave off was enough to see she wanted to be somewhere else.

"Then here. I don't see why you do not have one of these yet." she muttered, tossing him a finely folded map. Tsukune snatched the map in mid air with ease, and then flicked it open with one swift movement.

"I thank you, Miss-" he came to a stop.

She was no longer there.

Charming. **Real** charming.

* * *

"I got lost after the ceremony and well…sorry I'm late!" cried Moka, a beautiful pink haired girl in a student uniform. The male students in the class room went nuts. Hormones going into overdrive as they looked at her.

"She's a goddess!"

"No way can someone that hot be fake!"

".....Damnnnnn..."

**Knock. Knock**.

Everyone stopped as they looked towards the class room door, seeing it open once more. A cold draft blew into the room as eyes went wide and jaws dropped. Calm crimson eyes stared back at them behind black locks as the person walked up to the teacher. Miss Nekonome.

"I apologize for being late, Miss Nekonome. Its seems that the Chairman wished to talk to me." said Tsukune as he looked at the woman. His eyes barely glancing at everyone in the room, coming to a stop on Moka before continuing.

Moka stood stone still. Her face flushed and her palms sweaty. Normally she wasn't a girl to be attracted to something as vain as looks, but she just couldn't help it. The man in front of her was, well to put it bluntly, gorgeous. Not to mention his voice. It was so soothing and strong, not to mention polite. She suddenly wondered if she should introduce herself to him when she had the chance.

"He's so cute!"

"Cute? He's gorgeous!"

"More like hot!"

She wasn't alone in these thoughts fortunately. Many of the seated girls were drooling at him. Many of the looks girls directed at him held lust, and a hint of needing. The males on the other hand began grinding their teeth. How dare this badly dressed punk show them up! Hell, even that babe Moka was drooling.

Nekonome sighed before giving him a look "Very well. Please take a seat, Mr Aono. Oh, and where exactly is your uniform?"

"There is a slight issue with that. Best you take it up with the Chairman." The cat woman would of already have scratched his face, but something told her that he was being serious. Oh how she hated when things didn't go smoothly.

Tsukune, with that done, calmly passed many seated students before sitting down upon one of the empty seats. His eyes closed for a brief moment as he gave a deep sigh. Every single student was glaring at him. Either with hatred, or want.

What a way to start his first day.

Joy.

* * *

Note: I apologize for the short chapter. I will be editing this chapter when I have time, and will be adding more chapters very soon.


End file.
